Portable cellular-telephony devices are known in the art. These include so-called smartphones that are often highly-capable portable computational platforms that offer features and functionality far beyond merely permitting the end user to conduct a wireless voice communication with another party. In fact, at present, the development of smartphone-specific applications represents an area of keen interest and great application of ingenuity and resources.
As a result, many end users of such devices rely greatly upon their devices for an increasingly diverse and growing number of services and capabilities (and harbor expectations for even more of the same going forward). That said, the form factor and size limitations of such devices presents a growing source of limitation and frustration for application designers, service providers, and end users. This is because the ultimate value and usability of a given application can be partially or wholly frustrated by the inherent limitations of such a device.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.